


Flirtations, Phobias, and First Dates

by Jodie



Category: due South
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/pseuds/Jodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ray progress in their courtship, and Fraser considers his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtations, Phobias, and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reasons that need exploring at this juncture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378317) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



Benton Fraser fully endorsed the budding attraction between his friend Ray Vecchio and his roommate Ray Kowalski. He was glad that they confided in him, and happy that they had reached out for one another. It was to be expected that Kowalski would want to talk about his feelings, but the nature of the conversation took him by surprise.

“Tell me about Vecchio’s phobias,” blurted Kowalski.

“I beg your pardon, Ray, what do you mean?”

“You know Fraser, like how he wouldn’t watch the meat locker scene in The Blob because of the time you guys were trapped in one. His autromatic experiences.”

“I believe you mean traumatic experiences, Ray, and I really wasn’t aware that he was still bothered by that. It was such a long time ago.”

“Yeah well, he admitted that he has a phobia about it, and other things he went through, so I want to know what they are.”

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t betray Ray’s confidence. You’d do best to ask him, Ray.”

“Look, we’re trying to start something together, OK? I don’t want to be his therapist. I just want to know so I can avoid killing the mood by bringing up a sore subject.”

“I’m impressed by your consideration Ray, but I can’t help you. Ray Vecchio has always demonstrated remarkable resiliency when undergoing mishaps and injuries. If he has phobias, he hasn’t mentioned them to me.”

The matter rested until the weekend, when Ray and Ray were to attempt their first actual date. Since Kowalski had made the first move, Vecchio took responsibility for the date. He arrived at Kowalski and Fraser’s apartment on Saturday at seven o’clock on the dot, attired in a sleek grey suit and carrying a box of chocolates.

“What, no corsage,” cracked Kowalski.

“I did my research,” said Vecchio. “You’re a sugar addict so I figured you’d let me have my way with you for a Whitman’s Sampler.”

“Nah, I’m not that easy. You gotta buy me dinner first.”

“I’m way ahead of you. Our reservation is for seven thirty at a great steak house I know.”

“Ooh, some meat in my mouth on the first date, Vecchio! I didn’t know you were that kind of guy.”

Ray Vecchio rolled his eyes and escorted Kowalski out the door, bidding farewell to Fraser on the way, while Ray Kowalski surreptitiously promised Diefenbaker that he’d bring back any leftovers. Luckily, neither of them noticed that Fraser was blushing.

Alone in the apartment, Fraser thought back to his first Chicago date with Miss King. The date itself had been unsatisfactory, despite his careful grooming, but he remembered vividly his excitement in the preparation, in his selection of corsage, the building anticipation toward the courtship ritual. He felt a prickle of envy toward his friends.

Over the years, both Rays had flirted with him, and he’d enjoyed it, but it never turned into a courtship. It occurred to him that Miss King had made the first move. The only time Fraser had acted first was when he used his body warmth to save Victoria, and had allowed passion to blossom from there. That had been a disaster. Maybe that was why he encouraged his friends without acting himself, Fraser thought.

Only two hours later, Kowalski was back in the apartment, downcast. He dumped the contents of a doggie bag into Diefenbaker’s dish, and collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. Fraser sat next to him, radiating concern.

“What happened, Ray? Where’s Ray?”

“He dropped me off. I put my foot in it, just like I was afraid I would. We were talking about people we know in the PD, and I told him about how Huey went into business with his partner, and he said that Huey used to have a different partner when they worked together at the 2-7. I said I knew a little about that from reading his files, that the guy died in Vecchio’s car. And Vecchio got real quiet, and I didn’t know how to get him to talk, and then he asked for the check. It wasn’t until we got all the way here that he told me that he didn’t know which was worse, the horrible way Guardino died, or the way Huey screamed when he saw, or the guilt of knowing that his own behavior triggered the whole tragedy. Then he sort of smiled in a really sad way, and said that he couldn’t even watch James Bond movies any more, that explosions make him shake.”

“It was a terrible tragedy for all of us, and I get sad thinking about it too, but I don’t think you put your foot in it, as you say. Ray felt confident enough to confide in you, and that’s an encouraging sign in a new relationship.”

“Yeah, maybe. I just don’t like seeing that expression on his face. And it sure wasn’t the way I was planning for this date to end."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Fraser got up and opened the door to find Ray Vecchio standing there.

“Ray! Please come in. I’ll put the kettle on.”

“Ah, I don’t want tea, Benny,” Ray said as he stepped into the room. “I just wanted to apologize. Look, Kowalski, I’m sorry I’m such a sad sack. If you don’t want to go any further with me, I understand.”

Fraser took Ray by the arm and guided him to the sofa, then gently pressed him down between Kowalski and himself. Kowalski took Vecchio’s hand and said, “Of course I want to go further. We’re grown-ups and we’ve all seen things and done things and have regrets. I hate to see you sad, but you can tell me, OK?”

“And, Ray, remember that I was there as well. Any regrets you have, I share. You can always talk to me about them, too. You always encouraged me not to hide my feelings, and to take it easier on myself, and it was good advice. Please treat yourself with the same understanding,” Fraser added.

Ray Vecchio leaned back between his friends; knocking shoulders in that guy way that means things are OK. He squeezed Kowalski’s hand, and took Fraser’s hand as well and gave it another squeeze. Diefenbaker trotted up and leapt onto the sofa, stretching his body across Fraser to rest his head on Vecchio’s thigh, adding his own affectionate support.

Fraser thought that, while the anticipation of courtship was thrilling, there was something compelling about a well- rooted relationship, something nourishing in a deep understanding. Whatever the future held in the way of romance, this three way friendship was something to treasure. Vecchio basked in the warmth of solid bodies surrounding him, giving him strength to try to keep going despite all of his emotional wounds. And Kowalski tingled to the touch of the man beside him, and began planning the next date, in which he hoped there would be much less talking and much more touching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BoxofDelights for the beta read and insights, and Belmanoir for the inspiration.


End file.
